Why?
by ShadowNinja1011
Summary: A short little poem I guess about Link's thoughts on being a hero... and Zelda's on being a princess
1. Link's Pov

Authors note …Please enjoy

Why me

Why do I save Hyrule

Why did I have to fall in love with Zelda

Why do I have to be the hero ..I never asked to be the hero

Why do I have to see so much blood shed for the Triforce

Why must I kill so much

Why am I always the one who has to save the day

Why did I have to fall asleep for seven years in the Sacred Realm

Why do I have to be chosen without even wanting to be chosen

Why am I always the one who must kill the enemy

Why me about I don't know everything

Author Note…. It is Links pov of how he feels well I honestly do not know where I thought of this but please enjoy (The Author would like a review please)


	2. Zelda's Pov

Authors note.. enjoy now this is Zelda's Pov of her being the princess

Why do I have to be the princess of Hyrule

Why must I be royalty

Why did I fall in love with Link

Why can't I be a commoner and be free of my duties

Why must I always be the damsel in distress

Why must I always be saved by a hero

Why must I feel like a burden on Hyrule

Why must I marry at such a young age

Why must I always be the one who is different just because I am royalty

Why must I be a sage and The Princess of Destiny

Why must I see so many of my people suffer

Why must I see so many people die

Why must I be one of the chosen

Why am I the Princess of Hyrule

Author's note yes I know I have not updated The Annoying things in life daily so please forgive the author well I hope these make up for the delay (the author would like some reviews please)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.. okay people this is an edited version of why because I originally posted but Nayru Elric read it and she edited it some soo this is the edited version done by her so please read it and enjoy Disclaimer:I don't own Zelda**

**Why me?**

**Why do I have to save Hyrule?**

**Why do I have to fall in love with its ruler?**

**Why do I have to be the hero...? I never asked to be the"chosen one." I never wanted to be the "chosen one"...**

**Why do I have to see so much blood shed over the Triforce?**

**Why must I kill innocent creatures to protect what I hold dear? **

**Why am I always the one who saves the day?**

**Why must I do it alone?**

**Why did I have to slumber in the Sacred Realm for seven years,only to have to rise to fulfill my "duty" again?**

**Why do I have to be chosen?**

**Why must I always kill the enemy? Instead of negotiate peace?**

**Why me...? Why my family, my friends, my lovers, my pets? And most of all, why Hyrule?**

**Author's note I hope you enjoy the edited version of "Why" (in Link's pov) by Nayru the Auto-mail girl..**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note my friend Nayru Elric(She just loves ed from fma ….dont tell her I said that )edited it once more ok now read it (Zelda's Pov)

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

Why must I rule Hyrule? The Hyrule of hate, sorrow, and betrayal?

Why couldn't I rule in simpler times, when we all got along with one another?

Why do I have to be "royalty"? Why must I be followed by guards where

ever I go, only for them to get in the way of my personal business, they have no right to disturb?

Why can't I be a commoner? Being free of my duties, free

from my troubles, and my sorrows?

Why must I always be the one in need?

Why can I never get on fine on my own?

Why must I always need someone to save me?

Why must I marry?

What if I don't want to marry?

What if I want to live the rest of my life independently, alone, yet surrounded by those who support me, but not be overridden by a man?

Why must I hold the Triforce of Wisdom? All it does is add to my problems, sorrows, burdens, and especially work load. So why must I also have THAT burden upon me?

Why must I see my people suffer? I try to be a good ruler and mentor, but all I see in my days as Princess are lives being lost, and tragedies unfolding...

Why must I, and my people endure such pain?

Why did I have to be chosen?

Why am I Princess...

Author's note thanks again buddy ok people read it and like it Shadow out ^_^


End file.
